pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HeavenEarth Version Pokémon List
NOTE: I don't know how to set up a table, so if anyone could set this list up in a table, it would be greatly appreciated. Number | English | Japanese | Katakana 001 | Pedgwyn | Peguwin | ペグヰン 002 | Pudgwyn | Puguwin | プグヰン 003 | Penguard | Pengarudu | ペンガルヅ 004 | Xyawhon | Ziawon | ジアヲン 005 | Xyricon | Zirikon | ジリコン 006 | Xanger | Zengiru | ゼンギル 007 | Zerble | Ziruburu | ジルブル 008 | Zamole | Zamoru | ザモル 009 | Felsurge | Hirusurugu | ヒルスルグ 010 | Naroka | Naroka | ナロカ 011 | Naroroka | Naroroka | ナロロカ 012 | Odpiller | Odupiraru | オヅピラル 013 | Chescune | Kesukun | ケスクン 014 | Gemoth | Gimatu | ギマツ 015 | Ledyba | Rediba | レディバ 016 | Ledian | Redian | レディアン 017 | Firbug | Hirubugu | ヒルブグ 018 | Flarpod | Hurerupodu | フレルポヅ 019 | Motheat | Matitu | マチツ 020 | Birgibo | Burugibou | ブルギボー 021 | Dargibo | Darugibou | ダルギボー 022 | Tergibo | Turugibou | ツルギボー 023 | Rabbishi | Rabisai | ラビサイ 024 | Karakron | Karakuron | カラクロン 025 | Akoinage | Akoinagu | アコイナグ 026 | Mokedol | Mokedoru | モケドル 027 | Apedol | Apedoru | アペドル 028 | Gorredol | Goredoru | ゴレドル 029 | Ceedin | Sidun | シヅン 030 | Tripical | Turipikaru | ツリピカル 031 | Kittorch | Kitoruku | キトルク 032 | Torcat | Torukatu | トルカツ 033 | Lionire | Raioniru | ライオニル 034 | Floroma | Hururoma | フルロマ 035 | Florempres | Hururemupu | フルレムプ 036 | Machop | Wanrikii | ワンリキー 037 | Machoke | Gourikii | ゴーリキー 038 | Machamp | Kairikii | カイリキー 039 | Orbzap | Orubuzapu | オルブザプ 040 | Zarincess | Zarinsesu | ザリンセス 041 | Figshock | Hisoku | ヒソク 042 | Lapras | Rapurasu | ラプラス 043 | Skaipras | Sukaipura | スカイプラ 044 | Heateel | Hitiru | ヒチル 045 | Embeel | Emubiru | エムビル 046 | Kittoken | Kitoken | キトケン 047 | Meowth | Nyaasu | ニャース 048 | Persian | Perusian | ペルシアン 049 | Snabat | Sunabatu | スナバツ 050 | Sdrake | Suduraku | スヅラク 051 | Omegas | Omegasu | オメガス 052 | Synita | Sinita | シニタ 053 | Synito | Sinitou | シニトー 054 | Squearow | Sukuirou | スクイロウ 055 | Growtree | Guroturii | グロツリー 056 | Dralein | Durerin | ヅレリン 057 | Leingon | Ringan | リンガン 058 | Shuckle | Tubotubo | ツボツボ 059 | Sumedohet | Sumedohetu | スメドヘツ 060 | Spinarak | Itomaru | イトマル 061 | Ariados | Ariadosu | アリアドス 062 | Widarak | Widaraku | ヰダラク 063 | Chibel | Kiberu | キベル 064 | Arastog | Arasutogu | アラストグ 065 | Rildrat | Riruduratu | リルヅラツ 066 | Wynaut | Sounano | ソーナノ 067 | Wobbuffet | Sounansu | ソーナンス 068 | Defbuffet | Dehubuhetu | デフブヘツ 069 | Ufhat | Yuhatu | ユハツ 070 | Enchat | Inkatu | インカツ 071 | Brilly | Buriruii | ブリルイー 072 | Wanzer | Wanzuru | ワンズル 073 | Federwanze | Heduruwan | ヘヅルワン 074 | Liftbelle | Rihutuberu | リフツベル 075 | Unforfish | Unhoruhi | ウンホルヒ 076 | Appeel | Apiiru | アピイル 077 | Horsea | Tatutuu | タッツー 078 | Frozsea | Hurozii | フロジー 079 | Seadra | Siidora | シードラ 080 | Kingdra | Kingudora | キングドラ 081 | Onix | Iwaaku | イワーク 082 | Steelix | Haganeeru | ハガネール 083 | Abisonyx | Abisoniku | アビソニク 084 | Decimle | Desimuru | デシムル 085 | Plusle | Purasuru | プラスル 086 | Minun | Mainan | マイナン 087 | Neutrle | Nutururu | ヌツルル 088 | Houndour | Derubiru | デルビル 089 | Houndoom | Herugaa | ヘルガー 090 | Trumphat | Turumuhatu | ツルムハツ 091 | Trumphune | Turumuhun | ツルムフン 092 | Gastly | Gousu | ゴース 093 | Haunter | Gousuto | ゴースト 094 | Gengar | Gengaa | ゲンガー 095 | Zapotomus | Zapatomusu | ザパトムス 096 | Stortomus | Sutorutomu | ストルトム 097 | Focunch | Hokunku | ホクンク 098 | Psiocus | Saiokusu | サイオクス 099 | Flizard | Hurizarudu | フリザルヅ 100 | Platech | Pureteku | プレテク 101 | Grapsiple | Gurapusipu | グラプシプ 102 | Guffy | Guhi | グヒ 103 | Gorefish | Goruhisu | ゴルヒス 104 | Sharkrunch | Sarukurun | サルクルン 105 | Snomal | Sunomaru | スノマル 106 | Snoghos | Sunogousu | スノゴース 107 | Diglett | Diguda | ディグダ 108 | Dugtrio | Dagutorio | ダグトリオ 109 | Dugtria | Dagutoria | ダグトリア 110 | Drace | Duresu | ヅレス 111 | Recuno | Rikunou | リクノー 112 | Boaram | Boruamu | ボルアム 113 | Umbryuu | Umuburiu | ウムブリウ 114 | Syntour | Sintoru | シントル 115 | Dauphin | Dauhin | ダウヒン 116 | Dadauphin | Dadauhin | ダダウヒン 117 | Pichu | Pitiyuu | ピチュー 118 | Pikachu | Pikatiyuu | ピカチュウ 119 | Raichu | Raitiyuu | ライチュウ 120 | Igglybuff | Pupurin | ププリン 121 | Jigglypuff | Purin | プリン 122 | Wigglytuff | Pukurin | プクリン 123 | Cleffa | Pii | ピィ 124 | Clefairy | Pipupi | ピッピ 125 | Clefable | Pikusii | ピクシー 126 | Embabi | Imubabii | イムバビー 127 | Lizaber | Rizaburu | リザブル 128 | Dinomyte | Dainomai | ダイノマイ 129 | Puffloud | Puhuroudu | プフロウヅ 130 | Preyr | Pureru | プレル 131 | Unown | Announ | アンノーン 132 | Gyranzo | Giranzo | ギランゾ 133 | Arkanzo | Arukanzo | アルカンゾ 134 | Xiarkanzo | Ziarukan | ジアルカン 135 | Gromask | Guromasuku | グロマスク 136 | Darkasm | Darukasumu | ダルカスム 137 | Maskedom | Masukedomu | マスケドム 138 | Honkorn | Hankorun | ハンコルン 139 | Honkloud | Hankurodu | ハンコロヅ 140 | Elementair | Ereminu | エレミヌ 141 | Elementail | Eremindo | エレミンド 142 | Elementei | Ereminte | エレミンテ 143 | Ekogras | Ikogurasu | イコグラス 144 | Kitrift | Kiturihutu | キツリフツ 145 | Oxua | Okusua | オクスア 146 | Drangel | Dorengiru | ドレンギル 147 | Grerra | Gurera | グレラ 148 | Gryfeon | Gurihion | グリヒオン 149 | Spirate | Supairatu | スパイラツ 150 | Aguverse | Aguvurusu | アグヴルス 151 | Selkire | Serukiru | セルキル 152 | Mizavie | Mizavii | ミザヸー For more information about Pokémon HeavenEarth Version, visit or join the project forums at http://z7.invisionfree.com/ProjectHeavenEarth/